vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Voice
Title: A New Voice Players: Heather O'Leary and Elizabeth Maxwell Location: Elizabeth and Heather's Bedroom - Ranch House - Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Elizabeth hasn't spoken since her change. Now she does! LOG BEGINS Elizabeth Maxwell lays quietly near Heather, eyes partly closed as she rests on her back, watching Heather and smiling. Heather O'Leary says softly, to Elizabeth, "Honey, if we had to leave the Ranch, for security reasons, how upset would you be?" Elizabeth Maxwell pauses a little bit at that and considers it, frowning slightly as she does, and looking up and around at the ceiling and room. (That depends largely on what condition it was in when/if we came back. And we have too much stuff to take to somewhere else...) Heather O'Leary nods, "I know... That is a problem, but... Too many Visitors have been on this Ranch. Ezekiel... Multiple Skyfighters have landed here... Jennifer's Mothership stopped here, that had to be tracked..." She sighs, "I am worried about the security of the Base, and Diana launching a Major Offensive. If she does, and we have to evacuate...." Heather pauses, then after only a slight hesitation, "It might be a good idea id we moved some of the more critical, non-easily moved items, before that happened. Like the Conversion Chamber." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs at that, thinking about it. (Where would we move to though? The main thing keeping an offensive away here is the dust, if we relocate underground and work on laser-proofing things enough, they'd need to land in full environmental gear and risk being exposed, to mount that kind of attack. We'd need somewhere else that has that, almost, to avoid such a thing.) Heather O'Leary shrugs, "The best place I have come up with, is El Toro Marine Air Station, South of Los Angeles. It doesn't have the Dust protection, but it does have a few other things going for it... It is much closer to Los Angeles... It has some well hidden, secret underground facilities, under the Hangars... And the Visitors aren't there. But it is exposed, from a Dust angle. However, almost anywhere we go, that gets us closer to L.A., meaning closer to the Visitors, means we loose the Dust Protection." Unspoken, is the lack of frozen temperatures requiring the use of heating oils. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs at that and nods. (Being exposed to a full scale invasion force like that is a big risk, even if it helps in other ways. How are we going to keep the move from being noticed, though? If there is suddenly activity there, they're likely to notice, I'd be surprised if it weren't patrolled at least randomly once in a while.) Heather O'Leary says softly, "I'm still working that out. And we wouldn't move everything there." She rolls over, and looks at Elizabeth, "Some things would go up into the Mountain Training Camp. Like the Conversion Chamber, some of the things we have to worry about moving, because they are heavy." She pauses, "As for moving in itself... It would have to be a slow process. A little here, a little there... And we'd have to find a place to store our Helicopters, the Harrier... They are too loud to store there. Too many ears around." Elizabeth Maxwell nods at that and sighs. (The big advantage here, other than for me being familiar surroundings, is that we have full facilities by now. Anywhere else, we'd never get it as good really...) She frowns a little ,considering what all will need moving where. (The more we have to transit between the mountain camp and soimewhere in the danger zone, the more dangerous it becomes as well.) Heather O'Leary nods, "I'm just worried that we are on borrowed time..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little at that and nods very slightly. (That may well be the case. Still, it's a major undertaking any way its done, and a potential issue through and through. I hope such a move can be made easily, at least long enough to divert attention off the ranch...) She pauses at that then, considering it. "Or wouldt hat work?" She glances to Heather, now thinking out loud as it were, not even realizing it. "If a select team good at getting away were ot launch asome high profile r aids and head for somewhere away from the ranch, that might divert attention and suspicion, might it not?" Heather O'Leary is looking right at Elizabeth, and still, she looks over her shoulder to see who is speaking. She than looks back at Elizabeth, who is still talking, and nods, "It could be worth a shot... But who do you recommend?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and frowns, considering it. "That's the big question, isn't it. It'd have to be someone who could be recognized almost, really. Which is another part of the problem. Obviously especially now I'm not recognizable, you're too injured to do it..." She ponders, thinking quietly. "Obviously our upper staff are more known overall, but if they take too big of risks, we could lose one... We could lose anyone, but anyone who could blow cover on everything we're doing if shoved in a chamber for too long is a major potential problem..." She sighs. "It sounded good when I first thought of it, but starts sounding worse as I keep talking." Heather O'Leary says softly, "And I am glad you are talking again, Love... Even if you sound strange." She winks, and kisses the tip of Elizabeth's brand new nose. She than leans back, "As for my injury, Doctor Quinn has said I should be cleared for regular duty, tomorrow..." Elizabeth Maxwell blinks at that, nodding a little. "Oh... I hadn't realized. And yes, I sound strange to myself as well. At least there isn't a major height difference to get used to this time." Heather O'Leary says softly, "No, but I have discovered a few... subtle differences...." She winks, and again, kisses the tip of Elizabeth's nose, than glances, quickly down Elizabeth's body, back up at Elizabeth's face, and winks. Elizabeth Maxwell blushes a little at tbat, smiling gently and leaning in to give Heather a deep kiss. "Well, I hope you like... sorry it was such a shock to you. Heather O'Leary returns the kiss, and says simply, "It is different, but not unappealing, love. Besides, you could be the most hideous Lizard from Sirius, and I would still love you. You aren't, of course. You are a wonderfully beautiful woman." Elizabeth Maxwell looks down a little at that, blushing. "When this happened the first time, that's one of the things they were worried /would/ happen, since they didn't know at the time. Lot less scary knowing it won't wind up that way. Starting to worry I'm going to age like a dog though almost. "Seven years almost immediately, then start with this and it goes eleven once, now six the second time, if it happens too often 'm going to wind up being old really soon." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "You are ohly catching up with me, sweetheart. If it makes you feel better, we'll fly to New York, talk to Dr. Donnenfield, see if they can do anything..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs just a little at that. "Might have to, and that's /if/ they can do anything. I don't want to end up looking fifty in a couple of years." Heather O'Leary grins, "You'd make a wonderful MiLF." She teases. Elizabeth Maxwell shivers at the thought. "Not yet, thank you very much!" She laughs then. "Maybe in a few decades, but..." She shakes her head, and offers another kiss. Heather O'Leary gladly accepts the kiss, and pulls Elizabeth closer to her, pushing the laptop up out of the way. She wraps her arms and legs around Elizabeth, and holds herself closer to her, "I do not care what it takes, we will find a way to stop you from having to go through this... Even if it means capturing Diana, and forcing her to fix you, after we shove her into the Conversion Chamber..." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles and kisses, sighing very softly after and considering it. "Even if some little part of me would love to see that happen, I'd rather not think about doing such a thing. Honestly, if not for needing it to fix conversion cases, I'd dismantle the thing." Heather O'Leary smiles, and says softly, "I'd rather use some C-4... blow the thing into little tiny pieces, so no one could ever try to put it back together, personally...." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little at that and nods. "Would be preferable, but some of the less specific pieces might be usable in other things." She shakes her head. "Whole other discussion there." She sighs and settles. "I need to get clothes sometime, all of mine are too tight now..." Heather O'Leary nods, "Yeah, I noticed..." She pauses, "Most of my clothes would be too tight for you as well, at least across the chest... My pants, too long..." She looks thoughtful, "We could raid Julie's pants, and borrow a T-Shirt from Mike... And you could wear my Flight Jacket, for warmth. Than go shopping. I've been needing to make a run north, any ways." Elizabeth Maxwell nods at that and blushes. "Might have to. Honestly, if I wore anything of mine to go up there, it might come open and cause far more of a show than I want to be putting on for anyone except you." Heather O'Leary smiles, and nods, "If you wear any of your clothes *here*, it might do the same..." She pauses, and looks thoughtful, "Although, some of my workout clothing should be OK. Stretchy Spandex... Underarmor Compression material... But I don't have anything really warm, except a couple pairs of sweats." Elizabeth Maxwell nods just a little bit at that. "No worries there. We'll be going north soon enough, and I'll be able to get more stuff. I used to have some stretchy stuff, and I know mom did, I'll dig around for it." Heather O'Leary nods, "Where would you like to go? Since we have to buy you a whole new wardrobe, I doubt we want to hit a small town. Some place a bit on the larger side, so we can make sure to get everything you need..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and nods a little at that. "Well, I only hope to get some basic stuff on the next trip. I don't need a lot of clothes or anything. High fashion and regular raiding don't mix after all..." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Oh, I don't know, I'd love to see you shoot Diana in a little black dress..." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13